The REAL reason you should never fly into a cloud
by shadowcatbrat918
Summary: Alex and Iggy are both grounded and end up doing the same thing : sneaking out to an ACDC concert. What happens when they both go flying into a cloud? IggyxAlex, implied FangxMax.
1. 1 : Cloud Blind

**Hi people! This is set a few weeks after Fang left in Maximum Ride, and when Alex is fifteen in Wizards of Waverly Place. Hope you enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

Okay, so a lot of people would say the fact that I was now sitting in my room, grounded for the next week or so, was my fault. But it _so_ wasn't.

Alright fine. So I'd convinced Max that if he really wanted to make up for breaking mom's lamp for god knows how many times, that he should do something really big and special for her. Harper had told me I needed to be nicer, and I was bored, so I thought why not? How was I supposed to know he would try to create a magical sorry banner for her and then mix up the spell? Instead of 'Bannus Appearus' he'd gone and said 'Spannus Appearus' and knocked her unconscious by dropping a huge spanner on her head.

So now mom was in the infirmary, Max was grounded in his room, and since he'd said I'd put him up to it, _I_ was also grounded in _my_ room. I was _so_ going to get even!

But right now, I had bigger problems to deal with. Like figuring out how to cure my incredible boredom. I flicked on the TV, but turned the volume off and put subtitles on instead.

It said that ACDC was having a concert in central park. I loved their song 'High Way To Hell'! There was no question about it, I HAD to go! But the only question was how?

I turned off the TV and scanned my room quickly. Dad had made Justin charm the windows so that they couldn't open, so that was a no go. I couldn't just walk out of the door, that would be wayyyy too obvious. And then I saw it. My ticket out of here.

About a year ago, I'd found a flying carpet in the basement, and after a rocky start, dad had taught me how to fly it.

I glanced up at my roof. When I'd first found the carpet, I'd shot up into the air and made a huge hole in the roof. But instead of boarding it up, (Like I'd told my dad I had) I'd just put a charm on hole that made it seem fixed. It was a great escape route for times like this.

I leapt off my bed and sat on the carpet. It slowly began to rise of the ground, and then sped up out of my room, with me gripping the end in case I fell off. Soon I was flying high over New York City, looking at all the tiny lights below. Now I just had to make sure I _stayed_ up there.

**Iggy's POV**

"Quick, pass me the alarm clock! If we don't stick a timer on this thing it could blow up the second I connect the wires," I told Gazzy.

A moment later the alarm clock was in my hand and I attached it then connected the wires.

"So how many is that now?" I quizzed.

"About seventy three," Gazzy sighed.

Ever since Fang had left about three weeks ago, we'd all been dealing with it in different ways.

For me and Gazzy, that meant trying to keep ourselves busy to take our minds of it. For Nudge, that meant sitting in the living room with a tub of ice cream, looking at pictures of us all together. She barely said anything, and most days she just said nothing at all, unless we ran out of ice cream. Angel had been playing with Total and Akila, making sure Akila was feeling alright since we'd found out two weeks ago that she was pregnant. Dylan was basically just _hanging around_ since he was new to the group and hadn't really liked Fang, he wasn't exactly grieving. But he was nice enough to let everybody else deal with it and not interrupt.

And then there was _Max_.

Max was a wreck after Fang left, but she'd gradually been getting better. She was after all, the leader, and didn't like to seem weak or anything. But no matter how a brave a face she tried to put on, we all knew was she was really thinking.

Me, Dylan and Gazzy had took all of Fang's stuff from around the house and put it in his room, which we kept locked so that no one could go in and hurt themselves more. Dylan had the key, because he was the only who we could trust not to do the exact same thing himself.

"Gaz, Ig, dinner's ready," Max announced weakly as she came into the room with a few microwave meals. She saw Gazzy shove the bomb under the table and sighed. "Whatever it is, just make sure it doesn't go off during dinner,"

I nodded, and I'm pretty sure Gazzy did too.

"Angel! Nudge! Dinner!" Max called as she went out of the room to round up the others.

"Uh oh," Gazzy gulped from beside me.

"What?" I requested.

"I handed you the wrong alarm clock," Gazzy gulped again.

"So?" I droned, honestly confused as to why this mattered.

"We used _Fang's_," Gazzy enlightened.

"Oh. Oh crap," I muttered as I pulled the device out from under the table and yanked the alarm clock off quickly, without thinking it through.

"Iggy wait!" Gazzy shouted, but it was too late.

I couldn't see it, (Obviously) but I definitely heard the distinctive sound of exploding bomb. Plus the fact that I was thrown against a wall was a dead giveaway.

"What the hell was that?!" Max stormed into the room, though her voice wasn't as angry as it would have been a month ago. "Guys what did you do?!"

"How bad is it?" I whispered to Gazzy.

"I looks like . . . . well, like a bomb went off in here," Gazzy replied.

"ARGH! Go to your rooms right now! No dinner!" Max ordered.

"But Max we . . . . ," Gazzy began.

"GO!" Max growled.

"Fine," Gazzy huffed as he got up and went to his room, me doing the same as I felt Max's eyes on me. "Well that sucked,"

"No talking! Just go! And think about how we're gonna replace the whole _living room_ while you're at it!" Max yelled after us.

Sighing, I walked into my room and locked the door. Gazzy had been right. This sucked big time.

Not only was I unable to sulk and watch the TV like a _normal_ teenager, but a loud gurgle from my stomach told me that I was really, _really_ hungry.

I knew Max was going through a tough time and all but . . . . ,

I walked over to my window and slid it open, then climbed out and flew into the night.

I couldn't help it, I was _starving_. Plus I'd heard on the radio earlier that there was an ACDC concert tonight in central park. I figured if I couldn't watch TV like a normal teenager, I could at least sneak out to a concert like one. And there was bound to be hot dog vendors or something at the concert.

I flew for a while until I could hear the concert music, but since I had really good hearing, the concert was probably still a fair few miles away.

I was about to lower myself down a bit when something smashed into me. And then I was falling. But the worst thing was, I couldn't _see_ what had hit me, or where I was falling _to_.

**Alex's POV**

I'd been flying for about ten minutes now, doing loop-de-loops and getting lost in my own thoughts about what songs ACDC might play, and what should I buy, T-Shirt or poster?

I gasped as I realised I'd flown into a large cloud, something my dad had told me _not_ to do.

"Please don't let there be a confused wizard, please don't let there be a confused wizard," I pleaded as I flew through the fluffy whiteness, basically _cloud-blind_.

As it turns out, I didn't fly into a confused wizard. Or at least not one on a carpet, which begged the question, how the heck was that guy staying in the air?! Had I crashed into a skydiver or something?!

The carpet flipped over and I screamed, tightening my grip on the edge so I wouldn't fall. But what about that other guy? What would happen to him?! For the first time in my life I felt myself caring about what happened to someone else. It was a really weird feeling.

I pulled down on the carpet so it turned horizontal, then swung myself up onto it, making it vertical and the right way around again.

I looked at the guy from before, he was losing altitude fast. I quickly flew down and underneath him so he fell onto the carpet.

"Hey! Hey weird guy! Wake up already!" I slapped his face a couple times.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" he grabbed my wrists, which accidentally jerked the carpet.

We were sent spiralling downwards and both yelled in unison.

"Let go of my wrists before we die!" I demanded.

"Well when you put it like that," the guy shrugged and released me.

I pulled the carpet up and brought us back to the height we'd been at before.

"What the heck were you doing in the middle of the sky?!" I folded my arms, but then I realised two things. One, this guy was blind, so the gesture was completely lost on him, and two, this guy had . . . . wings!

"I could ask you the same thing!" the guy pointed out.

"I asked you first," I retorted.

"I asked you last, therefore I should answer last," the guy shot back.

Dang, this guy was as quick witted as I was. "Just shut up and tell me!"

"_Someone_ got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," the guy smirked, but then added, "I was sneaking out to go to an ACDC concert,"

"No way, me too!" I exclaimed, forgetting to be mad for a moment.

"I'm Iggy," the guy held out his hand for me to shake.

"Alex," I replied, taking it. "Um, mind explaining how you got those awesome wings?"

"Isn't that how _you're_ up here?" Iggy looked at me curiously.

Well, this guy didn't _seem_ like a normal human, so I supposed it would be _too bad_ if I told him my secret.

"No, magic flying carpet," I answered. "I'm a wizard,"

"No seriously?" Iggy grinned in disbelief.

"Hey you have _wings_. What's so unbelievable about being a _wizard_?" I growled.

"Alright, alright. You're a wizard. Suuuure," Iggy nodded. "I'm a human-avian hybrid,"

"_No seriously_," I sniped.

"Okay, okay. I _deserved_ that one," Iggy smiled at me, which made me smile back. Not that he could see it or anything.

"So, you still wanna go to the concert?" I suggested.

"Not like I've got anything better to do," Iggy shrugged.

"Grounded?" I queried knowingly.

"Grounded," Iggy repeated.

I steered the carpet over to a tree in central park and then hid it in the bushes.

"Okay, remember. We left it by _that _tree," I told Iggy.

"Because I can totally see _that_ tree," Iggy smirked. He reached his hand out and touched the tree. "Okay, I'll remember it now,"

"Great. If I forget where it is, we can just have you touch _every tree_ in central park," I mocked playfully.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Iggy joked, which made me laugh.

We started walking to the main concert area and Iggy looked as if he was trying and failing to get his bearings.

"Are you okay with finding your way around here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Iggy nodded. "Might help if you held my hand,"

_Oh brother_.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy," I informed him, but something compelled me to hold his hand anyway.

"You know you remind me of someone," Iggy mused as we walked over to the concert area. "It'll come to me,"

**Max's POV**

Okay, so maybe I'd been a little harsh on Iggy and Gazzy. It wasn't right for me to take out my anger towards Fang on them. Ooh. Fang. Why'd I have to go and say his stupid name?!

I knocked softly on Iggy's door. "Ig, it's me. Can I come in?"

I was suddenly sucked back to the time we'd spent in Northern Virginia with Anne and Iggy had had to use the bathroom when I was in there.

I tried to the door, but it was locked.

"Ig if you don't open up I'm gonna kick this door down!" I warned, not sure if I actually meant it.

When he didn't answer after a few moments, I decided I did.

I raised my foot and brought it down hard on Iggy's wooden door. Not liking what I saw when the door fell to the ground. Iggy's room, empty. Iggy's window, open.

I was gonna kill him.

**So what do you think? This is my first Maximum Ride and/or Wizards of Waverly place story so I'd really appreciate some feedback! Reviews are loved, flames are accepted. :^)**


	2. 2 : Is this a date?

**Okay people, sorry the update is kind of late! But here it is! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, and if you don't, just tell me okay? Thanks the people who reviewed last time, and the ones who didn't review, but still read. You guys rock! :^)**

**Iggy's POV**

Fine, I'll admit it. When Alex held my hand, it felt kind of, I dunno, special? I knew she was just trying to help me, or at least I think that's all it was, but I couldn't help feeling, well, _happy_. Not a common feeling with the flock these days.

I mean here I was, in Central Park, pretty late at night, listening to ACDC with an amazing girl who didn't freak about my wings (Well maybe a little, but just at first), and who had a freak-worthy secret of her own!

I couldn't help thinking about the others, all cooped up (Little flock humour) back at the house, feeling sad about Fang, while I was out here having the time of my life! And I was in a crowd! A crowd in which I could barely tell where I was, but I was loving every minute of it!

It was the music and freedom right? Not Alex. Yeah she was cool but . . . . okay maybe she was part of what made this night great, but only a small part right?

"Iggy!" Alex shouted over the roar of the music.

"Uh huh?" I yelled back.

"Are you okay? I mean, you're not confused about where you are or something like that, are you?" Alex questioned.

I could tell her the truth, and say yes, I kind of was, but then she'd say maybe we should go. And I didn't want to go. I'd be going back to sadness and no dinner, leaving behind happiness and street vendors. I'd choose the latter every time.

So instead, I told her, "No I'm fine. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Iggy, I can tell you're a little wigged. So if you wanna go get something to eat, my family owns a restaurant we could go to," Alex offered.

"I thought you were grounded?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well my brother's girlfriend owns another restaurant called the late night bite. We could go there. She won't tell or anything, she's pretty cool," Alex suggested.

To be honest, I really did wanna get out of here. I mean it was great, but I was still a bit twitchy in a crowd, probably always would be. And dinner with Alex was something I was _not_ going to pass up.

"Okay. You wanna try and find the tree now?" I smirked, and I was pretty sure Alex smirked too.

"Yeah, do you remember where we left the carpet?" she joked.

"Of course, by _that_ tree," I played along, and we both walked away laughing.

**Alex's POV**

Surprisingly, it was pretty easy to find the carpet again. I remembered the route, and Iggy remembered walking on the path away from it. Something about bumps in the path he could recognise or whatever.

When we got back to the carpet, I asked him if he wanted to try flying it. He said it was kind of redundant for him. But I think he must've sensed my scowl or something, because he quickly added that he'd give it a shot.

All in all, he was a pretty good carpet flyer. We only had to swerve to avoid a skyscraper _twice_. It cheered him up to know that on my first run, I'd had to swerve about _five_ times. I left out the part about my dad's confusing yelling.

I looked up at the sky, something I don't usually do, and mused, "Wow, you can actually _see_ the stars tonight,"

"Yeah," Iggy muttered, making me realise I'd just stuck my foot in it.

Then an idea popped into my head. Something I'd remember from when dad was teaching us how to make our own improvised spells.

"Iggy, close your eyes? I wanna show you something," I requested.

"Um, that's gonna work how?" Iggy asked sceptically.

"Just please? For me?" I pleaded.

He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes.

I pulled out my wand, gestured at him, and whispered, "Darkened night, return his sight,"

"Okay, what is this magical thing you wanna somehow show me?" Iggy grunted, beginning to open his eyes.

_Magical_ was definitely the right word to use.

"Everything," I replied, as he gasped as the sky in front of him, which he could now _see_.

"Alex . . . . how . . . . how did you . . . . ?" Iggy stammered.

"Still don't believe me about the whole, _I'm a wizard_ thing?" I grinned, while he only continued to stare.

"Is, is this permanent?" Iggy quizzed, hope in his voice.

"Yeah of course it . . . . ," I began, but then suddenly realised something. "No. Oh no. Oh how could I have been so stupid?"

"What's wrong?" Iggy looked me right in the eyes. Not in their general direction, right at them.

"I said darkened _night_. You might only be able to see at _night_," I hung my head in embarrassment and self loathing.

I felt Iggy's hand on my shoulder. "No biggy. Before tonight I could only see when I was snow blind. Now I can see stars, and . . . . you,"

Crap! I forgot he could see me now! Was my hair okay? Did my outfit match? Whoa, whoa whoa. Slow it down Alex. Why did I care? Answer, I didn't. At least . . . . that's what I kept telling myself.

"So . . . . you don't care? You're not mad that I messed up?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, but still couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

"Course not. I can freaking see! It's been years since that's even been a possibility!" Iggy waved his arms widely for emphasis, making me laugh.

"Hey, pull over down there. That's the late night bite," I pointed at Juliet's restaurant.

"Going down," Iggy nodded as he pushed down of the end of the carpet.

"No! Not like! Aiiiiiiiiieeeeee!" I screamed as we plummeted to the ground, trying and failing to steer us back up.

Just as we were about to go splat on the pavement, Iggy snapped out his wings and put his arms around my waist, pulling us both back up as his wings caught some air.

I opened my eyes, just now realising that I'd closed them, to see us rise up over the street and into the night air . . . . leaving the carpet behind. Oh well, I'd go back for it later.

"Sorry about that," Iggy muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Eh heh, no problem," I smiled nervously, eying the ground below.

"Don't worry, you're perfectly safe up here with me," Iggy assured me.

"Uh huh," I nodded absently, not taking my eyes off the fast disappearing ground. "Maybe we should start flying back down now. I'm hungrier than I thought,"

"Kay," Iggy nodded again, beginning our descent back down.

"So you told me you were grounded. Who by and what for?" I quizzed, making conversation while trying to take my mind off being up so high, with only a guy with _wings_ keeping me up there.

"My er . . . . sister, Max. And I . . . . kinda blew up the living room. But it wasn't_ just_ me!" Iggy defended.

"Didn't say it was. So how'd you blow it up?" I questioned, genuinely interested. I'd blow up a few things in my lifetime too, accidental or not.

"Bomb. I disconnected the alarm clock before disarming the stupid thing," Iggy glowered, more at himself than me.

"Ooh, rookie mistake," I smirked.

His grip on me loosened, but I'm pretty sure it was a joke. Not that that made the tiniest difference of course.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" I yelped as I grabbed the arms that were holding me, making Iggy snicker.

"Jeez, it was a joke," Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny," I rolled my eyes right back at him, adding in some of my much used sarcasm.

**Iggy's POV**

We stopped outside the Late Night Bite and Alex performed a locator spell to find the carpet.

"Hey um, can those spells locate anything? Like people?" I asked, thinking of Max and Fang.

"Yeah sure. Why?" Alex quizzed.

I hesitated and she seemed to get that I didn't wanna talk about this, so she requested, "Do you want me to do one for you? You don't have to tell me why, but you do have to tell me who, you know, so I know who to look for,"

"A friend of mine, he's called Fang," I replied.

Alex gave me a curious look. "Fang?"

"My family's a little weird," I shrugged.

Alex grinned at me. "I can relate,"

For a moment we just stood there, smiling at each other.

"So, you want me to find him right now, or later, or what?" Alex questioned breaking the silence.

I thought for a little bit, then decided I should clear it Max first. After all the stuff we'd been through she might not _want_ Fang back. But even though we were all mad at him for leaving, I'm pretty sure every one of us (Dylan not included) wanted Fang to come home.

"Um, I need to talk to my sister first," I concluded.

"Okay. Let's go eat," Alex nodded as we walked into the restaurant.

It was amazing! So bright and vibrant! Though I guess everything would be now, since I had my sight back, even if it was only on nights. Wait, what was I saying? I had my sight back! And it was given to me by a girl I'd known for barely a few hours! I must have _some_ charm!

"Alex!" a blonde haired girl ran forward and hugged Alex, then she pulled back saying, "Aren't you grounded?"

"Obviously not," Alex gave the girl a _duh_ look, even though that was a total lie.

"Guess I must've heard Justin wrong then," the girl shrugged.

"He's not here is here?" Alex glanced around quickly.

"No . . . . he's at the hospital. Visiting your mom?" Juliet gave her a curious look.

"Oh right, of course," Alex nodded in relief, then she looked at me. "Oh! Juliet, this is my friend Iggy, Iggy this is my brother Justin's girlfriend, Juliet,"

"Hi," I offered my hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you,"

"Same to you," Juliet grinned at Alex out of the corner of her eye. "Why don't you two just take a seat over there and I'll get you some menus?"

"Thanks," Alex and I replied as we sat where Juliet had gestured.

And then a thought occurred to me. It was something in Juliet's smile that set it off. Was this a date?

**Max's POV**

I grimaced as I saw with my raptor vision from the roof top of an apartment building as Iggy go into a restaurant with some girl. And it wasn't just _any_ restaurant. _This one _was part way underground! What was he thinking? I hoped that idiot was mapping out exits.

"No, he's too busy looking at Alex," Angel answered, revealing she'd been reading my thoughts.

I'd managed to drag her away from Total, Akila and the puppies long enough for her to help me track down Iggy with her telepathy.

"Who's Alex?" I quizzed, ignoring the urge to shout at her for invading my privacy. After a while, you just get used to it.

"That girl he's with. I think he really likes her," Angel informed.

"But he's just met her, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, but then he face lit up.

"What is it?" I gave her a confused look.

"Iggy's _looking_ at her. _Really _looking at her. He can see!" Angel exclaimed, making my mouth drop open.

"H-h-h-how is that even possible?" I stammered.

"Alex! She's a wizard!" Angel squealed with excitement.

"As in potions and spells?" my mouth dropped another inch.

Angel nodded happily.

"Wow," I commented, not sure what else to say.

Wait, Iggy just _happened_ to meet a _wizard_ who he could make him _see _again the _one_ night he snuck out? Paranoia overwhelmed me. What did this girl want? Did she work with the School? Was Iggy going to get attacked down in that restaurant?

"Angel, we have to get down there," I insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"But Max, I don't think Alex is with . . . . ," she began.

"I have to be sure," I gave her a no-nonsense look as I started to climb down the fire escape, dragging Angel with me.

"Max, I think Iggy might be on a da . . . . ," Angel tried to tell me, but I wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care what he's doing. He snuck out and might have endangered us all! Now come on!" I snapped.

Angel sighed, then replied, "Okay Max,"

**Thanks for reading! Now please review! :^)**


	3. 3 : Call me or I'll give you a tail

**Sorry for the long wait! Here we go! :^)**

**Max POV**

"Okay, so are you clear on the plan?" I quizzed Angel.

"We bust in there like totally conspicuous mutant bird kids?" Angel raised a bored eyebrow.

How dare she be bored right now! Iggy could be hurt! Before I had chance to hurt him!

"Don't act like that," I scolded.

"Well come on Max. Iggy's on a date for, what? The first time _ever_. And she wants to help us find Fang!" Angel insisted.

"She knows about Fang?" I exclaimed. Was my personal life now common knowledge for this girl thanks to Iggy?

"Iggy was trying to do you a favour," Angel insisted.

"Whatever. It's still not something I want spread around!" I growled.

"Uh huh. Can we at least go in quietly and maybe just spy on him instead of tearing the place apart right off?" Angel compromised.

"Fine. We'll just stalk him for a few hours," I agreed, like it was a completely reasonable thing to say.

Angel rolled her eyes but nodded as we went in. I really thought she'd cooled the attitude since Fang had left, but I guess not.

She turned to me and gave me a look filled with hurt. Crap. She'd been reading my thoughts.

"Angel, I . . . . ," I began.

"Uh huh," she replaced that look with a glare as we entered the restaurant and a blonde girl who looked a little older than me showed us to our seats.

Way to go Max. Way to go.

**Alex POV**

As soon as our food came, we pretty much inhaled it. I hadn't even realised I was _that_ hungry. I spared about one minute thinking about what Iggy would think of me eating like this, but he was too wrapped up in his own food to notice. It was a relief . . . . and sort of insulting.

"So, tell me about your weird family," I broke the silence after I'd finished.

"Well there's me, Max, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Total, Akila, used to be Fang and I guess Dylan's kind of part of our family now too," I listed.

"And these people are?" I questioned.

"Pretty much like my brothers and sisters. Expect Total and Akila are dogs. And Total talks. And Max and Fang are dating. Were dating. And Dylan loves Max. But she doesn't love him back. And I think Nudge has a crush on Fang. And I think she might also like me. It's complicated," Iggy rambled, making me smile. "How about you?"

"I have my parents, my Uncle Kelbo, my Aunt Maggie who nobody talks to, my brother Justin who's annoying, my brother Max who's a little dumb, my grandma on my mother's side, and my best friend Harper," I replied. "So do you live around here . . . . ?"

"Oh no," Iggy gulped.

"Okay," I gave him a weird look. "Then where_ do_ you . . . . ?"

"Not that oh on. _That_ oh no," Iggy pointed at two girls sitting on the opposite side of the room from us. One was about our age, and the other looked about six.

'_Seven,'_ a voice in my head that wasn't my own said.

My eyes flashed to the little girl and she gave me a sympathetic smile. Why was she sympathetic?

And that's when I noticed the frown on the older girl's face.

"Who are they?" I leaned across the small table to ask, and the girl's frown deepened.

"Max and Angel," Iggy sighed.

"Ah," I nodded. "So . . . . run?"

Iggy grinned at me, grabbed my wrist and we high-tailed it out of there.

"I'll pay you back later Julz!" I called to Juliet as we ran out of the restaurant.

"Alex what's wrong?" Juliet called back, but we were already outside.

She jumped over the counter and came after us, Max and Angel in toe.

"Crap! Where did we leave the carpet again?" I panted as we paused in an alley.

"How many times have we wondered that tonight?" Iggy smirked at me, and despite the situation we were in, I smirked too.

"Going somewhere?" Max landed right in front of us, apparently having flew after us instead of running.

"Sorry Ig," Angel apologized as Iggy groaned.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Max demanded.

"Alex who_ are_ these people . . . . ," Juliet trailed off as she saw Max and Angel flying.

She saw the angry look on Max's face and mistook it for aggression, turning into her vampire form.

"Oh my God!" Max gasped.

"Leave them alone!" Juliet bellowed, launching herself at Max.

"Juliet no!" I shouted, but the two girls were already locked in combat.

"Hi, I'm Angel," Angel flew down beside me and folded in her wings.

"Um . . . . hi?" I replied cautiously, trying to separate Juliet and Max. One of them scratched right beside my eye and I yelped, feeling the blood treacle down my face. "Okay that's it! These two girls just ruined my night, separate them to the left and the right!"

Juliet and Max both flew in different directions, each hitting a wall on either side of the alley.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Angel winced.

"IGGY!" Max screamed as she got up quickly and headed towards us. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Why? I didn't do it," Iggy held up his hands in defence.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, but I started grinning again when he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Iggy you can't just go out whenever you feel like it and endanger us! Plus, you're freaking grounded! I repeat, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Max growled, getting up and marching over to her brother.

"Going to get something to eat since _you_ said I couldn't have dinner," Iggy retorted, though he was flinching at her tone.

I had to snicker at the mother/son relationship they seemed to have going, and even though he was a little freaked, Iggy couldn't help but smirk.

"And you!" Max rounded on me but Iggy stepped in front of me. Too bad I absolutely _hate_ chivalry.

"Offered to help us find Fang," Iggy interrupted.

Max stopped cold. Her eyes took on this sort of lifeless look and for a moment she couldn't speak. But when she did, it clearly wasn't what anyone expected.

"He doesn't want to be found," Max ground out.

"Yeah, and Itex didn't wanna be stopped. Look how that turned out," Iggy grinned.

I had no idea what Itex was or what Iggy meant by that, so I folded the wise advice of Joey from friends and just nodded as if I understood.

"He won't come back willingly," Max seemed to be trying to convince herself _not_ to do it. Why? Spare herself from the heartbreak maybe?

"So we'll hogtie his sorry but and fly him home," Iggy continued to plan. He was sounding crazier and crazier each minute.

"And then what?" Max sighed.

"Then we'll have Angel brainwash him," Iggy offered, and Angel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not evil anymore," Angel groaned.

_Not evil anymore?_ "What the hell?"

All eyes turned to me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed. Wait. Blush? I never blush!

The others nodded slowly.

"G-great. Just like I meant to then," I stammered. Stammered? What the hell was wrong with me?

"Sorry Alex. This must be a lot for you to take in," Iggy smiled wearily.

I gave him a withering look. "Ya think?"

He smirked. Damn him!

"So um, do you want me to do the spell or what?" I tried to change the subject.

Now all eyes turned to Max.

"We can beat him up a little before we hogtie him," Iggy suggested in a persuasive tone.

Max rolled her eyes but she was grinning. "Alright fine,"

I nodded. "Have you got anything of his?"

Max thought and then looked at her finger. "He gave me this ring a few weeks ago,"

"Might work," I shrugged as I took the ring and began to improvise. "Fang left Max and Angel and Iggy, show me where he is in the face of this ring . . . . thingy?"

"Thingy?" Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"What else rhymes with your name?" I retorted.

"Not thingy," Iggy insisted.

"It sort of rhymed," I huffed.

"Hey, soon to be Mr and Mrs Iggy Ride! Something's happening," Max brought our attention back to the ring.

Sure enough, there was a picture of the world map, then it shortened down to one country, Canada to be exact, and then to Niagara Falls.

"The map will become more widespread as you get closer. Eventually it should take you to his exact spot," I explained.

"Thank you," Max smiled. She took the ring and turned away, preparing for takeoff. Personally I think she turned around because she was about to cry. It was nice to know I'd made somebody cry tears of joy instead of the other kind for once.

Angel followed her, and Juliet left to no doubt rat me out to Justin. So what? The others would be _long_ gone by that time.

"So I guess you'll be going now," I broke the silence that was now left between me and Iggy.

"Call you?" Iggy suggested. "Long distance friendship?"

I thought for a moment. Long distance relationships never worked - and I was pretty sure there was something between me and Iggy - but long distance friendships did sometimes.

_So what's it gonna be Alex? Friendship or relationship?_ My inner voice said.

I looked at Iggy. "Friendship isn't gonna work for me. I already have a best friend,"

Before his face could fall, I walked quickly forward and kissed him.

It was short, sweet, and when I pulled back, I'm pretty sure he was dazed, which made a smug grin break out on my face.

When he'd recovered, I explained, "But I don't a have a boyfriend,"

"We'll have to do something about that," Iggy smirked and kissed me again.

Crap, did he really have to leave?

When we pulled back, I giggled at him, "Call me all the time or I'll give you a tail,"

"I've got wings dumbass. Strange body parts aren't exactly new to me," he teased.

"Who are you calling a dumbass you bird-brain," I shot back.

"Oh that's original," he laughed, and so did I.

"Um Iggy . . . . ," Max came back over to us.

"Say no more," Iggy interrupted, sensing she wanted to get going.

He kissed me one more time – which was a little bit embarrassing with Max and Angel there – and then said, "Talk to you tomorrow,"

"Unless you want a tail," I grinned.

Iggy winked at me and then flew up into the sky, waving behind as he, Max and Angel disappeared into the night. Did I really just say that?

Suddenly Justin, Max, Juliet and my dad came racing around the corner. Man, Juliet works fast!

"Okay, where's the bird people?" Max looked at Juliet and then me. "Well?"

"What are you talking about Max?" I decided to play it cool.

"Don't mess with us Alex," Justin warned. I was sooooo scared. "Juliet said you were with some kind of hybrid avian people,"

_The term is Avian-American,_ Angel insisted in my head, which made me laugh.

The others looked at me strangely.

Think fast. Think fast.

"Hybrid bird people? I guess Mom wasn't the only one who got hit on the head," I scoffed.

Dad's eyed narrowed. Oops.

"Alex! You're grounded for an extra week!" he shouted.

Nice one Alex. Real nice. Oh well, maybe it won't be so bad. After all, I can still use my cell phone to call _certain people_ while stuck in my room. On second thought, I'm looking forward to it. And not to sound cheesy, but I may have to steal the prom theme's name.

Best. Night. Ever.

**So what did you think? The story's over for now (It was originally supposed to just be a one-shot, but whatever), but I might to a sequel once I've completed a few of my others stories. Until then, you guys have been awesome and thank you so much for reviewing and supporting the story! :^)**


End file.
